


SONGVIDEO: Solitude

by Rhianne



Series: The Evanescence Series [6]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love is a terrible thing. A slash songvideo set to Evanescence's "Solitude".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Solitude

[Solitude - A slash Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Solitude_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Solitude, by Evanescence**

_How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me_

_Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you_

_How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me_

_Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true_

_Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night_

_Your secret admirer  
Who could it be_

_Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me_

_And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you_

_Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
